Messed up!
by Charms22
Summary: A short story on the Divergent character Al and how his sucide changes everyone's life especially Tris, Four, Christina and Will. With the spelling being corrected and More than messed up on its way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Al's sucide!

"I would love to say hi to all the people, who will be reading my point of view and how my life is a bloody mess." "Oh I'm sorry, I had forgotten to introduce myself!" "My name's Albert but my friends call me Al and this is my story till the day I die!" "So lets start with the story ladies and gentlemen!" I talk to the camera in front of me before I jumped into the Chasm. I didn't care about the others but I didn't wanna live my messed up life anymore.

The full story of my life(recorded)

"I was a boy from Candor but to be honest I hated Candor a lot as it was to loud for me as well as the people of that faction were to honest for their own good." "I never fitted in that faction as I kept a lot of secrets which I carried around wherever I went." "My parents were always worried as they thought that I was acting like a weirdo." I said into the camera and after a while I continued talking into it by saying: "I still remember the day, when I saw Tris for the first time in the choosing ceremony, she was a petite girl of Abnegation but she still was hot, even though many of them thought that she was way to skinny on the other hand Peter, Drew, Eric and even Four wanted her." "I still can't understand the way Four looks at her, it looks like he is memorising her or he thought that someone like her will like a broken person like him and I will never let that happen as I have my plan fully prepared for that, so that someone else fulfils my plan after my death!" I smile into the camera and jump of the ledge into the chasm, where my new journey awaits me. After the jump I landed on a hard rock, I heard a voice screaming my name and soon unconsciousness took over me.

-End of his POV-

-Christina's POV-

I saw how Al jumped into the Chasm, I screamed his name over 10 times but he didn't listen and jumped. When I looked into the chasm I saw that he was smiling before unconsciousness had overtook him. I went to Four and told him what happened, he just shouted at me with frustration, after a while he calmed down, apologised for his behaviour and told me to get the other initiates, while he will meet us by the chasm. So I went to wake the others up and told them to come to the chasm just like Four told me to do. Soon I saw and heard how Eric was "praising" Al for what he did, but I didn't listen to the speech of his as I was drowned into my own sorrows as well as Will. Tris who couldn't stand the speech just left with tears in her eyes and soon after her Four left as well, which I thought was a little bit fishy, so I told Will about it and we followed the path where these two went. When we reached there we saw how Four kissed Tris' forehead, I don't know why but jealousy overtook me, I angrily went from there and found a camera lying near the Chasm, so I took it and broke the moment of FourTris apart, while I said: "I have found something that can maybe tell us the reason of the sucide...

-End of her POV-

 **-Author's note-**

 **Hello guys I'm new to this fanfiction website as I normally write ff's in Wattpad. My username there is Charmedone22 and I have copied this story from there as this one isn't published there yet, if you have read my stories there then you know that I call my readers Twistinians or Twisties! I hope you guys will enjoy this story, if not then I will delete or rewrite it. if you guys read this Chapter you all will know which character I hate the most, becaus this character is so annoying;-)**

 **The spelling of this chapter has been corrected!**

 **-End of the author's note-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent neither the characters of the trilogy as they are owned by Veronica Roth. But what I own is the storyline of this OS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden feelings

 **Hola Twistinians, in this chapter, the spelling has been corrected and I changed a bit of it too.**

-Continuation from the last part, but with Four's POV-

I was eating breakfast when Christina came running to me and told me that Al had jumped into the Chasm. I had a feeling that it'll happen again and it did, but I feel like bringing that Al back to life, so that I can kill him this time, because of what he did to Tris. I really hate that guy, she did so much for him and he was going to kill her, but luckily I heard her scream and saved her from his filthy hands or else I would have killed him and then I would have hunted down Peter, who would have had the same fate as Al. Then I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What the hell Candor can't you see that I'm eating!" I ask her a moment later. "But Four, Al has just jumped down into the Chasm," her voice is high pitched and it's hurting my ears, "he killed himself and you are interested in your food!" She says and again with her annoying voice, that I would love to strangle her for the words chosen by her "fantastic" Candor brain. "Candor can you please wake up the other initiates as they have to pay their respects to the dead and I will meet you all by the Chasm." I say in a voice that says "please never talk to me again." To my luck she went as fast as she could.

"Who was that?" Zeke asks me and I answer back: "one of the Candor smart mouth transfers," I roll my eyes as I continue saying, "I wish, that she would've stayed back in Candor as she is annoying as hell." "Oh I thought that you like her!" Shauna says. "No, Shauna, I like someone else!" I snap at those two idiots. "Oh and who is the unlucky girl?" Zeke asks me teasingly, while Shauna slaps his chest with a lot of force, so I stand up and walk to the Chasm, where the initiates were gathered.

Soon Eric started the speech about how brave Al was, but that's all bullshit, because committing sucide is for cowards and Al was a coward. I can see that Tris is walking away from the funeral, so I go after her, a minute later she has stopped walking and rests at a wall in a soulless hallway. "Tris are you alright?" I ask her while I kneel besides her, but she doesn't answer the question. "Why are you here Four?"

I reply back by saying: "because I wanted to be here with you Tris, I wanted to know if you are alright and I wanted to know why you left the funeral!"

"Why me Four?"

"Because I care for you Tris, more than you think!" I answer back while letting my walls, that I have built, down. "Four, you shouldn't care about me, because I'm not worth it," what she is saying isn't right at all, "it should have been me, who should have died!" She says while she is crying continuously, I gather up my courage, kiss her with a lot of passion and to my surprise she is kissing me back with the same amount of passion. After a while we break apart, because of the lack of air.

-End of his POV-

-Tris' POV-

"Wow, that was amazing!" I say, while I was blushing a lot and he rests his forehead to mine, while he was trying to stabilise his breath. We stayed like that for a while, until someone interrupted us and it had to be Christina. She then says with a bitter undertone: "I have found something that can maybe tell us the reason why Al has committed sucide.

"Okay lets go to Zeke's apartment!" Four says. "Why aren't we going to your apartment?" Will asks him, while he answers back by saying: "because it's getting renovated and that's why, I live with Zeke and Shauna at the moment." I know, that he was lying, because he doesn't want anyone to know that he is a Dauntless leader as well as Eric is. We all walk for approximately 10 minutes and then we reach the place. He unlocks the door, we all go inside, he brings his laptop, then he connects it to the camera and we all watch the recording.

In the recording Al was saying that he had a crush on me as well as Eric, Peter, Drew and Four have on me. But what shocked me the most was, that he was talking bullshit about Four and me. He was going on and on about how I'm not interested in Four, which is just bullshit, because I like Four a lot. But there was something he was about to say but someone pushed him of the ledge and it was...

-End of her POV-

 **Disclaimer: I have never ever in my life owned Divergent, except for the copy that I own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who pushed Al?**

 **Hola Twisties, what's up? The spelling of this chapter is corrected as well as the other chapters too. I know, I'm not a great writer, but I'm still trying to become better at it.**

-Will's POV-

"Oh shit this is getting even more and more interesting!" I say while Four is glaring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like this Four?"

"Because your genius brain isn't working at all!" He says and Tris, who was sitting beside him smirks at me with a raised eyebrow, just like Four and this sight was disturbing. I start to imagine in the future a little Four or Tris is going to run around here with the same expression as them two and I shudder at that thought. "What are you thinking about Will?" Christina asks me and I reply back: "I just imagined a little Tris or Four with the same expression as FourTris running around here in Dauntless!"

"Who the hell is FourTris?" An irritated Christina asks me. "It's a ship name for us!" A blushing Tris says and even Four is blushing. I don't know why Christina is behaving like a jealous teenager. Oh no she likes Four too, I need to warn him about her.

"Four can I talk to somewhere in private?"

"Sure!" He says, before kissing Tris' forehead and taking me to another room.

"So what's up Will?" He asks me concernedly. "I think that Christina is jealous of Tris and I think that she likes you!" I sincerely say. "I will do everything to protect Tris from her and thanks Will for telling me about that annoying Candor, because I hope that she gets kicked out of Dauntless!"

"But what about me Four, I love her dammit!" I sadly say.

"Will, you will find the right girl someday and I can assure you that the girl isn't Christina, because she is as fake as her nails!"

"Haha that was a good one Four, I never knew that you can be funny as well as intimidating!"

"I have many shades which I have reserved for my loved ones!"

"Like fifty shades of Four!" I tease him and he teasingly replies back by saying: "nope, because Four has more than fifty shades!"

"Okay Four, I have the feeling that it was Chris, who pushed Al of the ledge of the Chasm!" I said remembering the video.

"Logically speaking you could be right Will! But how can we get rid of her from our investigation?"

"I could ask Marlene, if she wants to go shopping with Christina, but there a twist in my plan!"

"What's the twist?" He asks me, I know, that he is interested in my plan, so I explain it to him and he likes it a lot. So I call Marlene after I was done talking to Four for now and ask her, if she wants to hang out with Christina and she agrees to do it, as she thinks the same as us, she tells us that she will be coming in 10 minutes to come and get her. Then Four decides to tell Tris about Christina, so he goes to the other room with her.

"So Christina, I have good news for you!" I Tell her with a small smile. "What news?"

"Marlene wants to hang out with you as she loves your clothing style." I lyingly say and she believes me.

After a while FourTris come back, it looks like Tris hd been crying, but before Christina could ask Tris anything, someone knocks at the door, I walk towards it, open the door and it's Marlene standing in front of me. She greets all of us. She then locks her arm with Christina's and luckily she takes her away from us. I close the door and Tris breaks down, soon after it. "I cannot believe it," she says, "that Christina did something like that!"

"I know Tris, but she's jealous of you, because you beaten her in the fear simulation." I say with a sad smile.

"I know it hurts you more than anything Will, because I can see the love in your eyes for her!" She says.

"How do you know that Tris?"

"Because I can tell by the way you look at her!"

"So guys it's time for our plan, we have to accomplish it before you know, who comes back!" Four says.

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer I just own the story but not the characters! You guys already know, the reasons, why I dislike Christina the most as a character and in my opinion, she doesn't deserve Four or to be with him!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dark secrets revealed!

 **Hi my lovely Twistinians this is possibly the last chapter of this story as for today everything will be revealed! Epilogue is coming too and more than messed is under construction as I have some twists up my sleeve for ya'll. Hopefully you are going to like it, if not, then please tell me, what I can do better. I do need a beta reader too, if someone is willing to help, but not change my writing style.**

-Marlene's POV-

I don't know why but I don't like the way Christina is behaving with everyone, she pretends like she's a queen and we all are her servants. I feel so bad for Will as he loves her a lot and she doesn't even care about him. She is talking bullshit about Tris, I can sense her jealousy and even see it. She says that it was Tris fault that Al killed himself, but I don't believe a word that comes out from her filthy, ugly and disgusting mouth. "Do you really believe that Tris killed Al?" I ask her, after I had connected my phone with Four's laptop, that Will was using as per his plan for that evil and traitorous Candor witch. It's good, that Will is listening to our conversation, since we both had left Zeke's apartment a few minutes ago. "Yes, she did!"

"How do you know that Christina?"

"Because look at her," her jealousy is speaking again, "she has Four wrapped around her fingers and he does anything and everything for her. Al was, but Drew, Peter and Eric are in love with her, but she chose Four, who doesn't even care about her!" She venomously snaps at me, it feels like she is talking to Tris instead of me. Then I answer back to her by saying: "I know that Four loves her a lot, as I have heard a few of his conversations with Zeke and Shauna. He himself has admitted it, but he thought that Tris would never like him, because his past haunts him more than he thinks. He is scared that he'll become the beast he is afraid off." Christina looks at me and says something, that I would have never said: "Tris is just a little skank, who gets everything she wants, even without asking for it! I think that she has given Four a serum that he falls in love with her. Than she can use him until she is fed up by him and then she will do that to another guy until she has slept with everyone of them."

"Christina get that in your mind Tris isn't like that, she loves Four more than anything! She is selfless like nobody else I know, brave like a true Dauntless and she is smarter than you think." I angrily say and then she slaps me before saying: "you will get to know her true colours when you see her taking away what is yours! She has taken away what is mine, so yes it's true, I pushed Al into the Chasm, so that the blame game goes onto Tris' plate and that she get kicked out from Dauntless. Yes, it's true that I hate her a lot!"

"Omg, you just admitted that you killed someone out of jealousy!"

"Yes I did, because I wanted Tris to be thrown out of Dauntless, so that I can have Will, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Eric, Peter and Drew all by myself and they will be my boy toys. I will make them fall for me, then I will marry them and have their babies!"

"Eww you are so gross Christina and every girl here in Dauntless is better than you!" I say, before I punch her, she immediately falls to the ground, knocked out, then I call the guards, while I showed them the recording of Christina's confession and they take her to the smallest cell, that we have. Tomorrow she will be hanged in Candor, where she actually came from.

After a while I went back to the apartment where my friends and enemies are, they look at me and smile with lots of gratitude at me. I walk towards Tris and I hug her. Then I whisper into her ear: "everything will be fine Tris, because we all are here for you!"

"Thank you Marlene for saving us all from her!" She said with a sad smile.

"You should thank Will, because it was his plan after all that saved us from that queen of jealousy!"

"Let's celebrate our victory Uriah says, before kissing me on the lips, I waited so long for this moment to happen and finally it did and I'm so glad, that I'm still alive.

-End of her POV-

-Tris' POV-

I walk towards Will, who is sitting by himself. "Why aren't you celebrating our victory Tris?" He asks me and I reply back, "because I know that you won't celebrate it either," she softly says, "I have lost a friend, but you have lost more than I did, so we should mourn for her. Because of whatever she did, I have forgiven her and hopefully you will too, but till then I will be here for you."

"Will, she's right and I will be here for you too, because I like you a lot. You kept your feelings for her aside, only to find out the truth. I know that you were hoping that she didn't kill him, so that you can help her change after this mystery was solved." Four says, while Will looks at him with awe. "How do you know about me so much?" He asks and Four smiles at him. "Because, when I look into your eyes and I know you love her a lot and always will."

"Thank you so much for your kind words Four, I never knew that you have this side as well."

"As I said I have many shades Will!"

"Yeah right!"

"I only like one shade of you!"

"Ow, that hurt a lot Tris, but I want to know which shade it is?" He dramatically says, so I answer back: "then when you are so approachable like a bed of nails!"

"Really, so you don't like the passionate Four!"

"Nope, because I love that shade of yours a lot!"

"You guys are so disgustingly cute!" Lynn says, while she sits down next to Will. She pats his arm and whispers something in his ear. "Yeah we know that!" I say, while I wink at her, she looks at me, like she wants to murder, me but then she smiles at me. "Will I want to show you something can you please come with me?" Lynn asks him, while she takes him away from us, leaving me behind with Four, who has the biggest smirk on his face, that I have ever seen. "Lets go to your apartment loverboy!"

"Okay but we cannot do the naughty business Tris." He says with a smirk.

"Yes we can!" I say, but he disagreed and I've already made a plan for it. As soon as we walk out of the apartment. That's when we saw, that Lynn and Will were making out, right now, he just needs someone to distract him from Christina and everything else, so we leave from there and go to my Four's apartment.

-End of her POV-

-Four's POV-

I take Tris to my apartment as I need to tell her about myself and why I don't use my real name. "Tris whatever I will tell you tonight, please do not tell anyone else about it!"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone!?" Her promise warms my heart from the inside. "So do you know something about Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes, I know that he left Abnegation for Dauntless, two years ago! Some say that his father used to beat him up, but I'm not sure if its true!"

"It is the truth, he used to beat his son up as for him he was good for nothing."

"Do you know him?" She asks me curiously and I answer back, while taking off my shirt, "Yes, I do know him a lot better than anyone else does."

"Why did you take your shirt off?" She nervously asks and ignoring my sentence. "Because I wanted to show you something on my back and I have never shown it to anyone, but you!" I turn around, she sees my back as well as my tattoo, she gasps and touches every part of my back, I couldn't breath anymore as her touch was so soft and careful. "Who did this to this beautiful man in front of me?" She angrily asks and I answer back: "my father Marcus Eaton."

"That means that the Erudite newspapers were right!"

"Except for my mother's death, she actually is alive and is living with the factionless."

"I'm so sorry Tobias for not being here for you, when you needed someone!"

"No need to apologise Tris, it wasn't your fault at all. If you want to leave, you can, because I'm used to being alone!"

"No, I will never ever leave you Tobias, because I love you with and without your past, I will love you with our future and I trust you more than myself." I turn around, so that I am closer to her, her hand is on my chest, while her other hand is resting on my neck, she tiptoes up, so that our lips touch each other's briefly, I bring her closer me, while one hand is resting on her waist and the other one on her cheek, then I muster up the courage, kiss her lips, we are walking backwards until I fall onto the bed and she falls on top of me. We didn't care about the world, as it was only us, we kept kissing each other passionately. And in that moment, I knew that she's the one for me.

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer: I'm sure, you all know it by now! Do you? Ahh, yeah you do. Oh, I get it, you were trying to be nice. You can tell me that I'm no owner of Divergent, I just own a copy of it. Bye Twisties!**

 **The end!**


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

 **Hey Twistinians I'm back with an epilogue as some of you wanted to read more about this one, so I thought that I'll write an epilogue as well as a sequel to it named More than messed up, if you guys want the sequel! So in the reviews, I read, that some of you want the sequel, so I already began writing it and not to worry guys, I'm sure it will up to the standards, that I usually write my stories.**

-Tris' POV-

When I woke up the next day, I realised that I wasn't wearing anything and that I was sleeping on a comfortable bed rather than on an uncomfortable bunk bed. I turned around and saw that Tobias was sleeping next to. He was naked too. Shit I just slept with my instructor, who is the most beautiful man, I have ever met, but what will happen now? The others will think that I slept with him to get an higher ranking, when the truth is that Tobias and I like each other a lot and went to a level that we both weren't ready for. "What if I get pregnant? What if I get kicked out of Dauntless? What am I going to do?!" These questions were swirling in my head, so that I didn't notice that Tobias had woken up and was trying to get my attention. "Tris," he asked with a sad undertone in his voice, "have we slept with each other?" I just nodded as I was too ashamed to answer his question. "I'm so sorry Tris, I should have waited until after initiation to do that with you and I don't even know, if wanted this," he talked to himself more than he was talking to me, "wanted us to be like this or if you wanted to be with me!?"

"Look at me please," he looked up to me and his gaze was so hypnotising that I said, "Tobias. I like you a lot and I would love to be with you in every way as your girlfriend, your wife or even as your soulmate. I just think that we went to fast and did something we both were not ready for!?"

"I took something away from you Tris." He said while his voice saddened even more. "Even I took something away from you. It works two ways Tobias, and we both did it with the person, who we have feelings for." I don't what had overtaken us, but I know is that our lips had touched again and now I remember why we went to the next level. I was so intoxicated by the sensual kisses and even with the touching each other part, that we had shared. I knew from the bottom of my heart, that I want to be his forever. I don't know, if he feels the same way for me and at the moment I do not care. We had to break apart, because of the lack of oxygen. "Tris," he moaned out, "what are you doing to me? I wanted to leave Dauntless forever, but I can't as I fell in love with you. The moment when I helped you out of the net and saw your eyes for the first time, I knew you were special."

"Why did you want to leave?!"

"When I found out that my mom was alive, I thought a lot about everything, I never felt at home here, then you jumped into my life and changed everything! You changed me Tris, I never wanted to fall in love and now look at me, I'm head over heels for you. I love a girl that deserves so much more than a man like me. She lights up everything in me even the heart, that I had buried alive!?" I didn't say anything as his confession had surprised me. How could this amazing man think so low of himself? He deserves the world and I will make sure that he starts to love himself. I want him to see, what I see in him. I just had a crazy idea and I hope it works. "Tobias, what if we run away? Lets explore the world and get to know each other for real!?" He looked a bit shocked, smiled at the idea, before saying, "you sure a bit crazy Tris, but I love the idea a lot." I'm happy that he agreed and we planned out everything, but there were some flaws in the plan. "How can we escape?!" I asked him curiously and he answered back by saying, "there is a pathway underneath the Chasm and Dauntless doesn't have any surveillance cameras there," I listened to everything he said, so if we want to escape, we've to go down there or else we'll be dead!?" I gulped at the end and nodded. "I will leave this place with or without you, so it's purely your decision Four." He gulped and said, "home is, wherever you are Tris! I'm sure you already know my answer."

"Yes, I do!?"

"Good!?" He said, while coming closer to me on the bed, when he was in front of me, he snaked his arms around my waist and asked me with a lust filled voice, "are you ready for a second round?"

"No, I need to shower and I already promised Marlene that I will hang out with her." He pouts at me and gives me the puppy eyed look. I shake my head at him. "Please babe?!"

"I'm sorry Tobias, but I need to go! I love you!?" I kissed him on the lips and he tried to deepen it, but I didn't let him. I quickly went to shower and wore the same clothes as the night before. When I came out I saw him pouting at me. I sat down next to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead, before letting go off me. "I'm sorry Tobias," I began to say, "everything is just so messed up," he looks at me in the eyes and I know that he is listening intently to everything I'm saying, "I found out that one of my friends "committed sucide", my best friend is murderer and I just don't want to loose you just like the way I lost them. I won't be able to live, if anything happened to you. You're the only person that keeps me grounded, you are my rock Tobias!?" He wraps his arms around me and says, "Tris I will never leave you, like they did." I can hear the sincerity in words and I know that he is worth fighting for, always. I crashed my lips to his, kissing him the last time for a few hours. We broke apart and we both stood up. I tried not looking at his six pack, but I couldn't stop my eyes looking at it. "Like what you see!?"

"Very much, but the best part of your body is your face." I said and he looked at me with hurt written all over his handsome face. He was about to leave and I held him back, by saying, "I'm sorry Tobias, I didn't mean it that way," his face softened, "I love everything about you and I know that you have a wonderful soul, that is hidden behind the mask of Four." He smiled at me and that's the smile that took my breath away, it was the one that made me fall in love with him in the first place. I said bye and went to meet Marlene.

I had some fun time with Marlene, who told me to listen to the song Naked and to be honest I loved the lyrics of it. Somehow it reminded me of Tobias and I. I was humming to it and Marlene looked at me and said, "oh my god, I just forgot that in a few days it's Christmas, we all should totally do something. "What are we going to do?!" I asked. "We always give one another presents as well as have our special Christmas turkey made by any Dauntless family and this year Hana is making the food. "Sounds good to me." I lied. "So what were the Christmas traditions in your old faction?!" She asked, so I answered back with the truth, "in Abnegation we used to give half of the food to the Factionless and the rest was for us. We believe that. if we do a good deed the good comes back to us."

"That's a great way of thinking!?" Marlene said with a small smile. We spent a few hours talking and she said that she has to go, so after saying goodbye to her, I went back to Tobias' apartment. When I was near the door, I saw that it was open, I went inside and looked for him, but didn't find him anywhere. Soon someone creeped up behind me. I thought that it was Tobias, but I was so wrong. "Take the girl with you too!?" Someone says to another person. One of them touches me, I try to protect myself, but that person is way to strong and hits me a few times until I had lost my senses.

When I woke up again, I was in a car. Shit, I just got kidnapped. I heard some shouting at my kidnappers and that voice sounds familiar. "Four, is that you?!"

"Tris!?" He breathes out, he unbuckles his seatbelt, starts walking towards me and his hand is reaching out for me. I reach out my hand too and start holding his. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. He takes away my blindfold, I stand up and smash my lips to his. I'm glad he's here with me.

-End of her POV-

 **Disclaimer: End of the epilogue. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for More than messed up and my disclaimers😉**


	6. More than messed up: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where are we?

 **My dear Twistinians, welcome to the first chapter of More than Messed up and I hope you guys are ready for the journey of FourTris in finding themselves and the truth about the factions.**

-Tobias' POV-

What I know for sure is that someone is following me, after I had left Zeke's place and then, when I had reached my place, that that person hit me on the head with an harsh object, until I fell unconscious. I didn't remember anything else. When I woke up, I heard the rustle and bustle of a car and that's how I knew, that I was kidnapped. Luckily my arms were tied up behind my back and I still could reach the pocket, where I took out a knife. At first I cut open the rope on one side and then on the other. After that I take off the rope on my eyes. My eyes open and close, because they were getting used the dim lights inside of the car. I began to shout at my kidnappers, when I heard someone calling my name. I listened to the voice, "Four, is that you?!" I breathe out in relief, when I realise that the woman seated away from me is Tris. I unbuckle the seatbelt and walk towards her. I reach out my hand towards her and she does the same until we were holding each other's hands. I take the blindfold of her eyes and she stands up. She crashes her lips to mine and for now, I'm happy to have her here with me. Out of the sudden the car stops, because of that Tris falls on top a seat and I fall on top of her. Tris begins to laugh and I try not laugh as the situation, we are in, is not comfortable at all.

Two minutes later someone opens the door and says, "I apologise for kidnapping you too." A man in his mid forties said, those words. Then another man comes towards us and says, "sir we have a problem."

"What's the problem?!" The older one asks. "Caleb Prior's prisoner isn't cooperating with us and he has used every technique without using violence or his sharp tongue." The other man says without any hesitation. "Maybe Mr. Tobias Eaton or Miss Beatrice Prior can help us with the prisoner." I straighten up and ask them, "how the hell do you know my name?!" Those two men look perplexed, but say nothing. They help us to get out of the car and then we both see that we are standing in front of a plane. A woman sprints towards us, walks towards the man helping me and says, "babe finally you are back, I was already missing you." I glare at them three and say, "why hasn't anyone answered my question?"

"Please calm down Four," Tris says, while getting away from the older looking man and by taking my hand, "don't be impatient! You weren't like that with me and now we're together. There must be a reason, why they haven't told us yet and why my brother is working with them!?"

"Your girlfriend is right. I like her." The woman enthusiastically says, her boyfriend rolls his eyes at her and shakes his head, before he says, "you like everyone and anyone sweetheart it's nothing new." She glare at him and tells him, "you are going to sleep in your own bunk tonight." The older man laughs and her boyfriend just gasps in shock. "Why is it so funny?!"

"Lighten up Four," he says nicely, "she is always like that." He smiles at her and I can see that, that man loves her like she is his daughter, "She loves to go under his skin and annoy the freaking daylights out of him only to make him open up to her!?"

"Why does she do that?" Tris asks and he answers back, "it's simply love. He has always been closed off towards everyone and she brings out his his playful and soft side. His past may have shaped him like that," I look at the other man and can see that he is hiding something from everyone, while the other one continues saying, while looking at the woman, "but this one captures everyone's heart, even his!?" Tris and I stay quiet as we didn't know, what to say and just looked at the massive plane in front of us.

When the couple joined us, we went inside of the plane and the inside was as amazing as the outside was. "Guys they're here," a young man shouted and then the rest came running towards us. "Hey sister," a boy, who is the same age as Tris says. "Caleb," Tris shouts, before she punches him, "what the hell are you doing here and why are we here?!" Caleb looks at me and frowns, "I thought that they were going to take you only and not that one." He points at me. "That one has a name too," I say and Tris smirks at her brother, before kissing me. The guys wolf whistled and girls were quiet. "Stop kissing my sister." Caleb shouts and someone says, "mate let them snog each other. They are showing you, how much they love one another and you are destroying their time of love."

"Shut up," he then shouts at the other guy, "they are not in love with each other. He's just using her!" After he said that, we broke apart and Tris tells him, "Four and I are in love and we already have taken the next step, so I'm kindly asking your to shut your trap!" Her brother glares at me and I just ignore him, because I have better things to do then listen to his crap. "Well well, isn't this amazing. Four and Tris, you wanted me dead and now, I'm here to destroy you both!?" familiar voice says.

A while later Tris has regained from her shock. "I never wanted you dead," Tris yells, "but you are a murderer and you deserve to die." I turn around and see the girl, who had nearly destroyed Tris' life. I was too shocked to say something.

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer: I'm back! I know this chapter is confusing, but chapter 2 will clear everything out and you'll find out, what's actually going on.**


	7. More than messed up: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why is she here?

 **Hi there my Twistinians, are you ready for another chapter? If not, then I'm sorry, because I will bugging you all and finally I'm kinda back, but still trying to find inspiration as well a beta reader, who could help and motivate me, sometimes!**

 **So without any further ado's, I'm back and please don't mind the slight swearing...**

-Tris' POV-

"What the actual freezing hell is she doing here and why is Caleb holding her so close? I was lost in my thoughts after, I told her, that I never wanted her dead. I can see the visible annoyance on Tobias's face, while he straightens himself. "How dare you talk to Tris like that? It's true, she never wanted you dead," she rolls her bloody eyes at me and him, "but I actually did, because I never liked you. You are annoying, you speak without thinking and because of you, Al is dead. You killed him and I'll never forgive you for killing one of my initiates, because in the end, they are my responsibility. You should have rotten in the hellhole, you've come from."

"Mate, can you please calm down, you are scaring the hell out of everyone." The nice English man says. "I apologise for that, but that girl Cristina nearly destroyed my girlfriend's and really great guy's life. So it's obvious, that I get protective about them two."

"Who are you talking about," she questions him, like she doesn't know and Tobias answers back, "I'm talking about Will," she scoffs at him, while she glares at me after kissing Caleb's cheek, "that man was so in love with you, that he hated himself for realising the truth, that you're the murderer we were searching for. Everyone celebrated that night," he takes a deep breathe and then he continues talking, while I take his hand in mine, "except for Tris and Will, even I didn't celebrate as much as I wanted to, because those two people are important to me and I hate seeing them upset." He looks into my eyes and says, "We should get back home to our family." I nod and we were about to walk towards the exit of the plane, when the three, who came inside with us, block the way, "you guys cannot leave this plane, until you have listened to our story." The older man says. As we have no other choice, we walk back inside, I sit down on the couch, while Tobias leans on it.

Approximately five minutes later, I ask, "so what is your story?!" Tobias rolls his eyes at my straightforward question and I give him a look, that tells him to stop doing that. Caleb looks at us weirdly and Christina is just staring into space. "Our story began in the 2013, so we travelled through time back and forth until we reached here, where the world is scattered in, uff what do you call it? Ah, yes factions." Their boss explains and he looks at us. "We are in the year 2219 and the factions exist since 150 years." Tobias answers backs before Caleb could. "Was your birth-faction Erudite?" Caleb asks Tobias curiously, while he shakes his head and says nothing, I smile at thought, because I'm the only one, who knows. "Where are you from? Does Tris know?!" Caleb asks and I reply back, while getting annoyed by my dear brother, who's an idiot, "yes, I know the truth. He told me yesterday night."

"That's great. So something did change in the past," at first someone whispered to themselves, "because their future would've been destroyed, if he didn't tell her now," just now I noticed, that their boss is talking to himself, "because if he did later, then their lives would've been the way, it should have been. A life full of destruction and revenge." What was that man talking about? He was so confusing, but it seemed like his team clearly understood him, because they were nodding to each word he was saying, until a voice, "there you are bobo," the Scottish man rolls his eyes in annoyance, while that boy in his age walks towards the other woman, kisses her cheeks and says, "hey grams." Tobias then says, "what the hell," while Caleb and Christina ask, "excuse me? Did I hear right, did you just call her your grandma?!"

"Yeah, what else," the boy asks, "should I call them, they are my mum's parents and because of their friend over there, I never grew up in a world you guys knew and no one told me, when my grandfather died."

"It wasn't my call," a bulky man says, "your grandma didn't want to tell you, because she believed that your granddad is alive and here he is."

"And I'm her second choice," the Scottish man says, while his wife interrupts him, "why the hell are you jealous of yourself? I married you and not someone else."

"But still I'm your second choice, have you forgotten about the other guy," he says with annoyance radiating from him, "who you met, after I asked you out?!"

"I do remember him," she answers back, "but I was stranded in an unknown place and I didn't know," she calmly says, "if I would ever see you again."

"Grams and bobo, can you guys please calm down." The young guy says and everyone says, "shut up. It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, it does. If my grandparents fight like this, then I'm afraid that they won't have my mum."

"Oh, we bloody well have a child, even a daughter, but I will prevent her from marrying some idiot and have the worst son ever."

"Oh, thank you very much for telling me that I'm the worst. Sometimes surviving in a world, that is destroyed is not easy at all. So grandpa you shouldn't say something and hurt someone," the guy has tears in his eyes, "who cares about you and loves you more that anything." He leaves this room and the wife glares at her husband, who gulps. "Well done, really you shouldn't have said that to him. His life was different than ours. He didn't have a life and now that he has one, he wants to share it with us and you always are mean to him. I know," she takes a break from speaking for a minute and he completes her sentence, "that I love him!?" All of them look at him and nod in agreement. No one says anything and I ask myself, "what are we doing here? Why do they need our help?!"

-End of her POV-

 **Disclaimer: I didn't introduce the characters helping them, because I want you guys to guess, who they are. Yes, FourTris, Caleb and Christina got kidnapped, only to change the future, because it seems like the future isn't that bright at all! Cough, major character dead, cough. So guys I have decided, to delete Why us? and I did it, because the story was giving me more headache than anything.**


End file.
